


Eustress

by Killjoy013



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Driving, F/F, Love Confessions, Overthinking, Teen Romance, Zendaya said gay rights, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Rue Bennett was prepared to die with the secret that she liked her best friend, Jules, and take it to her grave but one faithful car ride changes that.One-shot.Fluff.





	Eustress

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make something soft for them.

**Eustress**

_/noun/_   
_Moderate or normal psychological stress interpreted as being beneficial for the experiencer._

* * *

"You sure you know what to do?"

Jules is behind the wheel of her dad's other car, running her fingertips over the leather steering wheel and inspecting every feature like she actually knows what she's doing. She's smiling that damn smile that got Rue here in this car in the first place. One side wider than the other and eyes bright. The sight sends a pang in Rue's heart, echoing in her ribcage.

"Of course! I have my permit. There's no one out this late."

"For the class? Jules, that was the easiest class I ever took. My teacher got into a car accident the second week and we were out the third." Rue deadpans as the other girl fixes her skirt and crop top. Jules is wearing pastel blues and glitter and she looks so out of place in the bland black car. Rue briefly imagines Jules in a hybrid, her mind shifting the color from blue to pink to blue.

"Trust me?"

Rue opens her mouth to say something smart but it's caught in her throat. She wants to lean in and kiss Jules so bad, seeing if she tastes like glitter or if her lip gloss is cherry. But she rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Rue scoffs with no bite. The truck starts up with a roar and a purr.

"Nope!" Jules chirps.

"Oh god."

"That sounds like a yes. Tell me how to get to a highway." Jules says revving up the car. Her hand slowly curls around the stick shift before she puts it in drive and takes off.

Rue claws for the seatbelt and quickly fastens it as Jules laughs. Her heart flips in its cage.

She finally calms down enough to tell Jules left or right until there's a stretch of pavement in front of them.

Rue can almost see the beauty in an empty road, like the way you would see it in an empty notebook or untouched cake.

Then a phone is tossed into her lap followed by, "Play something."

Rue quickly finds her Spotify and goes through her playlist before picking one that she made for Jules.

Lorde filters through the speakers. Rue mumbles the lyrics, hanging her arm out the window letting it weave up and down and all the while, she's looking at Jules.

Her hair in the wind, a laugh on her lips, eyes bright and fun. Jules is one of a kind. She is-

She's-

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you not talking?"

"That would be distracting the driver."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Rue rolls her eyes as Jules pulls over to look her in the eyes and say, "Can we get something to eat later? Please? I'll pay you back."

Rue says yes, she can't ever say no to Jules, and the other girl squeals. Rue smiles as Jules throws her arms around her. Rue sighs at the smell of peach and cherry perfume. Her breath stutters in her chest. The girls go silent in the embrace. Rue just...melts into it. The world blurs out of focus and it's only them. Jules' touch is better than any drug. It just sucks that Rue can't ever tell her that. It would destroy everything. Jules squeezes her tight as Rue runs her hand through pink and blonde hair.

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing. I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Rue. You're quiet."

Rue shrugs and Jules pulls back to look her in the eye. Rue looks down at her hand in her lap.

"Fuck. Forget it."

"Did you relapse again? I thought Fez-"

Rue shakes her head, "No, it's not that. I just...I... _Jules_."

"You can tell me. I promise I won't freak out unless you, like, _murdered_ someone."

Rue felt dread bubble up in her chest and her heart started to race. She slowly looked up at Jules. She thought of the different ways Jules would let her down.

Jules would be shocked and would shake her head. Or she would be disgusted. Slap her maybe. Call her a dyke and show her the door. Rue would ruin the one thing keeping her sober.

"I can't." She whispers, her voice breaking. Jules looks up concerned and cups Rue's face.

"You can tell me."

" _Please_ don't be mad at me for this."

"For wh-"

Rue surged up and connected their lips. Jules' lips were unbelievably soft and there was a hint of cherry. Jules froze and Rue drew back, her gut descending to the center of the earth. Her world turning off-kilter and crashing into a million fucking pieces.

"I-i-i..." Rue tried to justify herself, to pass it off as a joke and laugh it off as joke just a prank bro but she couldn't with the lump in her throat. Her words caught in her mouth. This was it. Do not pass go or collect 200.

"Rue-"

"I'm sorry, Jules, I-I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-"

" _Rue_."

"Can you just-"

"Rue-"

"I know, I know you're straight and you don't think of me like-like I do."

"Rue!"

"Please don't be mad at me. Just-just forget I did that, please?"

"No."

The word was forced out, almost a growl and it made Rue pause. This was it. She was going to walk to Lexi's house to crash there and have her meltdown and avoid Jules for the rest of her fucking life. Rue bowed her head and closed her eyes, a tear escaping down her cheek as Jules sighs.

"Hey, look at me." Jules adds softly after a moment. Rue shakes her head but Jules tilts her head up. Rue obeys, when has she ever said no to Jules, and tears uncontrollably flood her eyes.

"What are all these for?" Jules almost coos, thumbs softly wiping away tears streaking down Rue's warm face. Rue falls into the touch with a soft sob making Jules frown.

"I'm sorry." Rue whimpers.

"Don't be. Rue, I-"

"I ruined it. I ruined everything. I always do. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I'm going to lose you to some stupid feelings. I just-I hear you talk about these guys and-and they treat you like _shit_ , Jules. They fuck you and leave in shady places. You deserve better. I could treat you better. I could be better. You make me want to be better. I just-I just misread the situation. I'm sorry."

"Will you _let me talk_?" Jules huffed with a hint of a smile. Rue shuts her mouth and nodded. Jules pulled up the armrest and held Rue's face so they stare into each other's eyes.

"It's okay so stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you. I don't think I could be mad enough to just leave you alone, Rue. You mean something to me too. Fuck, I'm _soo_ bad at this. You think I hang out with Kat this much? Only you, Rue. I-well, let me show you, baby."

_Show her?_

**_Baby?_ **

"Show me what-"

Jules leaned in. Rue's heart and the rest of the fucking time stopped in its track as her soft lips crashed into Rue's slightly chapped ones. Rue gasped as Jules coiled her arms around Rue and deepened the kiss. Every thought in her brain clicking and merging together and was saying the same thing.

_Kiss her back._

So Rue did. Jules tasted sweet, like a cotton candy lollipop, and kissed her like they had all the time in the world. And as far as Rue knew, the world stopped ever since Jules smiled at her that night of the party with that cut on her arm.

They pulled away reluctantly. Jules smiled wide, "I like you, Rue. I hate everyone in the world but you."

The smile on Rue's face felt like it was going to split her face. Jules was beaming back, her tongue running over her teeth playfully. They rested their foreheads against the others, their fingers interlocked.

"I like you." She echoed and got a bruising kiss in response.

And that? That, right there, was better than any drug Rue could ever find. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and like if you like or didn't like!   
> Have a good day and be good people. x  
> \- KJ


End file.
